Samora Sinclair (The Althea Tapes)
Samora Sinclair is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Althea Tapes. She is one of the many survivors encountered and interviewed by Althea. Afterwards, she joins Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Matthews, North Carolina Samora was born and raised in Matthews, North Carolina with her sister and was diagnosed with obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) at age 11. She took various medications and attended cognitive behavioral therapy twice a week in order to cope with her condition. Eventually, she was able to function in society and obtained a job, as well as a boyfriend. Post-Apocalypse The Althea Tapes Approximately 46 days prior to her encounter with Althea, Samora was part of a group of survivors, including her sister that were venturing to Tucson, Arizona. "Samora" As the interview begins, Althea asks Samora to introduce herself, as well as state where she's from. Samora says that she was born and raised in Matthews, North Carolina, and was traveling with her sister and a group of survivors to Tucson, Arizona until her death 46 days prior. Althea begins to takes notice of Samora compulsively counting a stack of pennies. She questions how many pennies are in the stack, and she states there's always five. She begins to explain that she was diagnosed with obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) at age 11 and took various medications, as well as attended cognitive behavioral therapy twice a week in order to cope with her condition. Luckily, she was able to maintain her behaviors for a few years and even went on to have a job, as well as a boyfriend. Unfortunately, when the outbreak began, her condition returned to its former state and she began pulling her hair out and obsessively counting again. Althea questions Samora about her sister. She begins to recount the events of 46 days ago, when their group was taking refuge in an overrun office building. As the undead were piling against the entrance, she was unable to make a decision in time to escape due to her OCD, stating that her condition only permits her to leave buildings the way she entered. Unfortunately, her delay caused her sister, Crystal to be bitten on the shoulder, forcing her to put her down. Following her sister's death, Samora left her group and her condition worsened, causing her to contemplate suicide. After making the decision to do so, she climbed the highest west facing plain and watched the sunset to honor Crystal before taking her own life. Until suddenly, she witnessed a plane soaring over the mountains and heard it crash shortly after. Much to her surprise, she was given a newfound hope and ventured off to search for the plane. Eventually, she came in contact with Morgan's group and was appointed as the inventory manager due to her obsessive counting. Tearfully, she reveals her gratitude about being able to use her affliction to help others, in which Althea replies she's glad she found their group. After her interview, Samora isn't seen in any locations occupied by Morgan's group, nor is she seen accompanying the Caravan, leaving her fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Samora has killed: *Crystal Sinclair (Indirectly Caused; Zombified) *At least 58 zombies Relationships Crystal Sinclair Samora and her sister Crystal were venturing to Tucson, Arizona together. When their group was taking refuge in an overrun office building. As the undead were piling against the entrance, Samora was unable to make a decision in time to escape due to her OCD, stating that her condition only permits her to leave buildings the way she entered. Unfortunately, Samora's delay caused her sister, Crystal to be bitten on the shoulder. She was then forced to put her down. Following her sister's death, Samora left her group and her condition worsened, causing her to contemplate suicide. After making the decision to do so, Samora climbed the highest west facing point and watched the sunset to honor her sister before her planned suicide. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead The Althea Tapes *"Samora" Trivia *Samora is the second person known to have OCD in The Walking Dead universe, with Dawn Lerner being the first. **In Samora's case, she is obsessed with counting things (such as pennies) and stacking them in groups of five. Her OCD also prevents her from leaving a building through a different way than she entered. *Samora is currently the only character from The Althea Tapes (aside from Althea herself) to have been in Morgan's group. **Samora has not been seen in Morgan's group in Fear The Walking Dead thus making her fate unknown. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Webisodes Category:Webisode Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Suicidal Category:Depressed Category:The Caravan Category:Unknown